


Never Take A Chill Pill

by rollo_roll



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/F, Ghosts, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollo_roll/pseuds/rollo_roll
Summary: Michael died in the fire during Jake's Halloween party. He woke up next to his dead body and understood immediately.Only two people can see him, and that was better than no one being able to see him at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multiple chapter fic because I actually suck at regularly scheduled updating.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this nonetheless!

During the whole SQUIPcident, as he liked to call it, Jeremy finally seemed to be getting closer to the girl of his dreams; Christine Canigula. Good for him, right? Absolutely so! He definitely deserves it more than anything, going through so much to get her to even notice him, and sacrificing so much for her.  
  
An example would be Michael. Completely ditched him so that he could become more and more popular. Left him alone in the bathroom at Jake's Halloween party before Rich set a fire and burned the house down.  
  
Why are we talking about Michael so much, you may be asking yourself? And if you weren't, why are you now?  
  
Because he's dead. He died in that fire on that very night. The door was jammed, there was no way of escape, and he died alone. Just like he wanted right?  
  
Very wrong, because man did dying alone and coming back to life alone suck like hell.  
  
He was wearing his sweater with 'CREEPS' written on the front, burn scars all along his body and the constant tickle in his throat with the need to cough, but not being able to.  
  
Then he realized his surroundings after he awoke gasping for desperate air. It was the hospital, and he looked to his left, only to see himself.  
  
Well, himself, but with the heart monitor hooked up to him flat lined and holy shit he was fucking dead. There were so many questions he asked allowed.  
  
"What the hell?!" "What is this?!" "Is this real..?" "This can't be happening, right?!"  
  
No one seemed to answer, but as two nurses rushed into the room, one of them phased right through him. It send a shiver down his spine, though the nurse didn't seem to notice. If he was staring at his own dead corpse, then it probably meant he was gone for good. There was no recovering from that.  
  
So..What now? No one could see or hear him, he could float and phase through things, though that made him feel all weird inside every time..Ghost pranks couldn't hurt, yeah?  
  
...No, the only thing in his mind was Jeremy. Was he okay? Did he make it out okay? He wasn't dead too right? There was no way, the stupid SQUIP had to have made sure he was perfectly fine.  
  
But since he was in a hospital, he may as well look around, right? Michael really didn't want to be in the same room as his dead body much longer.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes of wondering around, he noticed a red streak as he walked passed. Michael knew that was Rich immediately, and phased through the door with a shudder. And he though HE was in bad shape..Rich looked twice as worse! A full-body cast, only his hands and from the neck up were visible, everything else covered in the thick, white casting.  
  
"What the hell...Michael?!!" Michael jerked back in surprise, Rich's voice loud in shock and confusion. "But..Y-You're-"  
  
"Dead? Yeah, I know. How can you see me if I'm a spirit?" The tan boy questioned, slipping his hands into his black jeans pockets.  
  
"Maybe..Because I'm the reason you're dead.." Rich muttered, tears in his eyes already. "I'm so fucking sorry, Michael! My stupid SQUIP made me do it, then I found your bottle of Mountain Dew Red on the floor and drank it, then Jake found me passed out in the fire and his legs are broken, and-and you're dead because of me!!"  
  
Michael didn't know Rich was the cause of the fire, and that surprised him more than the guy being able to see him. Shit, he was crying, what was he supposed to do?  
  
"Uhm..If it makes you feel better, I'm not mad?" He tried. Rich looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Why not?! You. Are. Dead! Because of what I did!"  
  
"Well.." Michael rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "You more than likely beat me to doing it myself, so I'm not really worried about it. Jeremy ditched me at that party, my only friend, and I wanted to off myself so badly after that. I had a panic attack in Jake's bathroom, and then the door was jammed and I hadn't realized until after the smoke burst through the door."  
  
"You...Mean you..."  
  
"It wasn't on purpose or anything, it was just coincidental!" Michael waved his hands defensively.  
  
"You should still be mad at me.." Rich sniffled, seeming to feel a little better that Michael wasn't mad at him.  
  
"Hey, I died with little to no regrets. I talked to Jeremy one last time, even if it was a negative conversation. Though his SQUIP's been blocking me out, so I don't think he knows that I'm...Not alive and all."  
  
"Man, with all the gossip that's sure to be going around the school, he has to know." Rich laughed a little, both sadly and weakly.  
  
"Which means he doesn't care that I'm dead." Rich's soft laughter cut off immediately.  
  
"Or the SQUIP is refusing to let him come to the hospital. You should go and see him, make sure he's okay..Even if he can or can't see you." He reasoned.  
  
"Yeah...Okay. But, Rich, what about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Jake's been rolled in here a few times today by the nurses so we can talk. He's..Upset, but not completely pissed at me."  
  
"That's good! You like him, right?" Rich's face immediately heated up.  
  
"Wh-What? No, man, I'm not..Wait. I'm totally bi!" He laughed, Michael joining him.  
  
"And I'm totally gay! Which means we can talk about cute boys all the time from now on! When you're alone."  
  
"Of course, man!! But not right now. You've got something to do. Now get outta here before the nurses come in and see me talking to myself."  
  
"Oh..Right. See y'later, Rich."  
  
"Knock 'em dead, Mikey! But not literally!"


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly, Michael was calm as he floated through the streets to the destination he was headed to. You'd think he'd be nervous, scared, something along those lines.  
  
But he was just..Really calm. His thought process was, 'Nothing to fear, he probably won't even be able to see me. I'm just checking up on him, nothing more, nothing less.'  
  
He was lying. He missed the shit out of Jeremy and wanted to see him, hug him, kiss him- Did he forget to mention that he was madly in love with this boy? He had been since at least seventh grade, and despite the recent accident, he still was.  
  
Before he knew it he was on Jeremy's porch, facing the front door. That's when the anxiety kicked in full throttle. There was no reason to knock, so he let himself phase through the door and shiver. He didn't think he'd ever get used to that.  
  
It was quiet, save the living room TV being on and Mr. Heere passed out in front of it. Wow, Michael thought, great way to save electricity.  
  
Michael made his way upstairs to Jeremy's room, and hesitated on going in. What would he see? What would he even do? He's basically stalking the kid, but he's also dead so is it really considered stalking? More like haunting, but he already had that SQUIP for that. Hell, was he even in there?  
  
He decided to push those thoughts aside and go through the door, fighting on the tingly feeling that was a result. The sight in front of him gave him many mixed feelings.  
  
Jeremy was curled on the bed, facing away from the door, obvious sobs violently shaking through his body. He was muttering something, but Michael couldn't make sense if it. Then he eyes locked on the SQUIP that he wasn't able to see until now.  
  
It was..Keeanu Reeves??  
  
Not only did his eyes lock on the SQUIP, he locked eyes WITH the SQUIP. It had black eyes and cyan pupils, cyan tinted skin, black hair, and a black trench coat. If he wasn't already dead he'd probably be scared of it.  
  
They seemed surprised to see Michael, not because he was there, but because they were able to see the door behind him THROUGH him. The SQUIP seemed to out the pieces together quickly, and they're surprised eyes seemed to soften ever so slightly from the glare they more than likely permanently had.  
  
"What-What are you l..looking at..?" A weak, broken voice snapped the two out of their stare, and both looked down to the source of the voice.  
  
"Nothing of your concern. There's..Nobody here." They replied, waiting until Jeremy looked back down to glance at Michael.  
  
"That's real friendly." The ghost answered sarcastically. Jeremy tensed and shot up so fast both Michael and the SQUIP took a step back.  
  
"..Michael..?" He asked breathlessly, staring directly at him, and Michael looked around before pointing to himself in confusion and total shock. "Oh my God...Am I going crazy? You're-You're dead!! How are you-"  
  
"Your mental state is perfectly stable. I can't explain this..Phenomenon, nor how you're able to see him, but he's..Real." The SQUIP explained bitterly.  
  
"I can't really explain it either. Rich can see me since he's the one who started the fire that..Y'know. But you being able to see me? I wasn't really counting on that." Michael gave his say as well, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  
  
Jeremy stood up and took slow, shaky steps towards the ghost, who stood in place nervously. "You may not be able to touch me-" He started to say before being captured in an embrace.  
  
...Is what he would say, if Jeremy hadn't completely phased through him and landed face-first into the door. Michael was a shivering mess because the taller boy still had a few body parts that had yet to made it through the other side of him.  
  
"Yeah, sorry.." He said with a nervous laugh as Jeremy stood up straight and rubbed his nose. Tears still ran down his face as he got a good look at Michael up close.  
  
His 'CREEPS' shirt was torn in several areas, each tear showed burnt skin. His hair was disheveled and was covered in soot, his glasses were cracked, and his legs were replaced by a stereotypical ghost tail.  
  
"Oh my God, Michael..I'm so fucking sorry.." He breathed out a choked sob.  
  
"No, no, don't be! I'm not mad." He tried to reason, but Jeremy wasn't having it.  
  
"You should be! I WANT you to be! If I hadn't called you a l-loser and left you alone in the bathroom you wouldn't have gotten locked in! You could've escaped, and-and would still be alive! I'm the whole reason you're dead and I'm so sorry, and I know no matter how many times I say it'll never be enough but-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down and breathe." Michael hushed him, floating down and taking a seat on the bed, though it made no difference to it. He patted the spot next to him, Jeremy sat down and let out a ragged sigh.  
  
"I don't blame anyone for this. It's only because some of you got these unhelpful pricks." He pointed up to the SQUIP, who glared harshly at him in return. "You guys were in rough positions beforehand and need help, I respect that. Sure, there are other positive ways last night could've gone, but you can't change the past. What's done is done."  
  
By the time he finished talking Jeremy had begun to cry all over again. "Aw, c'mon, Jer.."  
  
"That's not wh-why I'm crying..! It's because y-y-you're the one who's dead and you're the one who's comforting m-me!" Michael barked out a laugh, and Jeremy looked up, confused.  
  
"Man, that's because there's nothing to comfort me about! I died with no regrets! Okay, that's a lie, there's one thing I didn't get to do.." He suddenly seemed nervous, a red blush costing his cheeks.  
  
"What's that..?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"I..Never got to beat Apocalypse of the Damned with you!" He chickened out almost immediately after, even in death he was a total wuss..  
  
"Yeah..M'sorry I ignored you, Mikey..That was wrong of me to do.." Michael cut him off before he could continue on.  
  
"We'll continue this later. Right now, you need to sleep, you've got be exhausted." Jeremy looked over at his alarm clock for the time. It was already passed 10:30, and it wasn't school night.  
  
"Right...You'll..Still be here in the morning, right..?" He asked, a little embarrassed about the question.  
  
"Of course I will! I'm not going anywhere." Michael respond with a grin.  
  
It didn't take less than ten minutes for Jeremy to pass out. That's when Michael and the SQUIP turned to face each other, both having glares that could kill if looks were deadly.  
  
"We need to talk," They said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update at least once a day. No promises though. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Let's cut through the polite shit, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Michael asked, taking a step forward towards the SQUIP, not at all amused.  
  
"I'm improving Jeremy's life, as he asked. You're supposed to be dead, how can he see and hear you?" They responded, crossing their arms. They were just as annoyed as Michael, if not more.  
  
"So shocking him to make him obey you and forcing him to say how much he hates himself is helping..How?" Michael wasn't an idiot, despite how he acted. He noticed the little things that Jeremy would do when he was ignoring him. He saw him jerked up, as if he was pained, when he slouched, and he heard soft mutterings to himself saying 'Everything about me is so terrible, everything about me makes me want to die' when he thought he was alone.  
  
"Yes. It's gotten him this far, though I have to admit that I don't think there's any more helping him. It's like being a loser is in his DNA. It's..Quite troublesome."  
  
"You'd better not do anything to hurt him. Your job is to help him, and even then you're doing a pretty shit job." Michael shrugged with a lazy grin.  
  
"I'm going to improve his life, no matter what I have to do to make that happen." The SQUIP said with a glare. "You can't do anything about it, anyway. You're dead."  
  
"So? I can be heard, and since I'm not a physical person, your 'optic nerve blocking' whatever is useless. You really think he's gonna trust you as much since you didn't let him know that I died? He had to hear it through the gossip at school. He was crying because he felt bad about it, and you just watched. Notice how he bolted up to see me instead if listening to you to sit back down-"  
  
"All right, I get it. Still, I have more control over him than you do."  
  
"Yeah, we'll see about that. My convincing skills are much more genuine than yours." Michael sneered, feigning confidence. He didn't really have an answer for this, but whatever kind of purgatory this was had to be for a reason.  
  
Maybe so he could rise - or fall - into the afterlife with no real regrets? He had yet to confess his feelings for Jeremy, and now he was even more scared to. If he did, he'd be gone. And if he didn't, he'd watch Jeremy grow up, go through life, and die. Neither of those options sounded like good ones, so maybe he could wait it out a bit longer..  
  
He didn't know how long he'd been lingering in his own thoughts, but he jerked when the familiar sound of an alarm clock pierced the silence.  
  
Jeremy groaned and flipped himself over so that he could slam his hand on the snooze button. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, and when he opened them both the SQUIP and Michael were on either side of his bed.  
  
"You're still here.." He breathed happily, his sight set on Michael immediately.  
  
"As I promised. Had a little chat with your buddy, just hung around. You know, time really flies when you're dead. It's awesome." Michael said with a grin.  
  
"You talked with my SQUIP?" Jeremy questioned, the nervousness oozing from his voice.  
  
"Yep. As you can see, we didn't kill each other. Surprised, yes?"  
  
"Y-Yeah.."  
  
"All right, Jeremy," the SQUIP interrupted, "it's time to get ready for school."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Then it dawned on all three of them that Michael would be following them into school. The gossip would be at an all time high about it since the rumors if him being dead were now true.  
  
"..Shit."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are really appreciated can I just say
> 
> They make me want to write more and make you guys happy. ♥

Jeremy talked to Michael as he walked to school, no one being around made it easier to not seem crazy. They'd tried to talk via telepathy like Jeremy did with his SQUIP, but it didn't work. Instead, the SQUIP called him out on being an idiot for what he said in his mind.  
  
Michael couldn't mess around with Rich during class because he'd be in the hospital for a while, and he might be gone by the time he's let out. The play was coming up around one of the upcoming weekends, and it was almost Friday, so Jeremy would be stuck in play rehearsal for hours.  
  
The ghost couldn't help but shudder when Rich's locker was decorated in 'Get Well Soon' cards and flowers, while his had 'Rest in Piece' and such around it. Of course they only cared about someone like him when he was dead.  
  
Jeremy had noticed Michael's sudden disgusted look, turned to where he was looking, and quickly looked back down. He was thinking the same thing, and it made him uncomfortable.  
  
Michael was awesome! He was funny, really smart, kick-ass at video games, loved collecting old-school silly things, loved slushies from 7/11, and was actually really attractive. Jeremy was surprised that someone like him was considered a complete loser. Maybe because he had major social anxiety and couldn't converse with another human being without being extremely awkward.  
  
He shook the thought aside with a small blush because the SQUIP was looking at him funny. "Did you seriously call him 'really attractive'?" They asked, Jeremy setting his head on the desk when he arrived into Chemistry because his face was burning.  
  
"What? Ooh, Jeremy, who is this mystery man? I thought you had the hots for Christine!" Michael chimed in. If Jeremy would've looked up, he would've seen the sad look in Michael's eyes that contradicted the huge grin.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that..!" He whispered, mostly to the SQUIP, who stared coldly back down at him.  
  
"I have to agree with this pest. You have romantic feelings with Christine Canigula. Not anyone else."  
  
"Whoa whoa, that isn't what I meant! You can like anyone he wants, feelings change." Michael retorted, earning an argument between the two over Jeremy and who you could and couldn't fall for.  
  
It made it damn near impossible to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, and he hated that because he had such a low grade in Chemistry.  
  
"Oh, you're just saying that because you're not even real. You can't like anyone, I get it, but don't let it out on Jeremy!"  
  
"Like you aren't? You should be dead!"  
  
"I am dead, you oversized emo easy bake oven!"  
  
"Will you two shut it?!" Jeremy hissed, earning a questioned look from the teacher that made him temporarily slump back in his seat in embarrassment.  
  
He only sat back up straight when the SQUIP shocked him.  
  
"I told you not to do that!!" Michael yelled, slamming his hands on a desk. They merely phased through, and it sent a shiver down his spine that he couldn't hide.  
  
"And I told you that there's nothing you can do about it." The SQUIP responded with a smirk after Michael's outburst.  
  
The tension was high in this classroom, and it was only first period, and Jeremy sighed, giving up on trying to pay attention. This was going to be a long day for sure..


End file.
